myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Ten
Chapter Ten is the tenth chapter of My Immortal, and features one of the most peculiar contradictions in the entire fanfic. Author's note AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b’loody mary isn’t a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok! Plot Still reeling from her experience with Voldemort in the previous chapter, Ebony practices with her band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. The other members of the band are Diabolo Weasley (Ron Weasley canon wrecked), Hargrid, B'loody Mary, Draco and Vampire. At the start of the chapter, Vampire is off watching The Corpse Bride, while Draco is slitting his wrists. No one is worried for Draco as "he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too" and the only way to kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s or a steak. While covering the song "Helena", Ebony bursts into tears. When B'loody Mary asks what's wrong, Ebony confesses that Voldemort told her to kill Vampire or he'll kill Draco. And speak of the devil, Draco appears from behind the wall, getting upset with Ebony for not telling him. This causes Ebony to cry more, which makes Draco cry in turn, and he departs from the scene. An hour later Dumblydore appears, informing them that Draco has committed suicide by slitting his wrists... despite the fact that it had earlier been stated that slitting your wrists couldn't kill a vampire! Inconsistencies and Divergences from Canon * Vampire and Hargrid are stated as members of Ebony's band, even though Ebony had met Vampire the previous morning, while in later chapters her relationship with Hagrid is shown as antagonistic - Chapter 12, reveals that he used to be a "fucked up prep" who picked on Ebony for being "gottik". * Due to Harry and Draco's absency the band "wrote songs instead", yet in the very next paragraph it plays a "cover of ‘Helena’". * At the very beginning of the chapter, Ebony mentions that Draco "wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s", yet at the very end of it Dumbledore announces that Draco was found dead after slitting his wrists. * Ebony claims a cross is fatal to vampires, yet Ebony is shown causally wearing cross items in other chapters such as cross earrings in Chapter 6 and a "cross belly fing" in Chapter 19. * The author spells out 'c-r-o-s-s' and declares "there's no way I'm writing that", yet is shown to write the word cross normally mere sentences before when saying Ebony's band sounds like "a cross between GC, Skipknot, and MCR". Notable Quotes *''I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride.'' *''“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Voldemort came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Harry! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don’t kill Harry, then Voldemort, will fucking kill Draco!” I burst into tears.'' *''“How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!” (c is dat out of character?) ''- Draco *''“What have you done!” Dumblydore started to cry wisely.'' *''“Ebony Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.” - ''DumbledoreChapter 10